


Our Duty and Our Choice

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Durincest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Submissive Kíli, sort-of feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme, Kili come across Fili babysitting dwarflings, and is charmed by his interactions with the children. He decides he wants kids with Fili. Immediately.</p><p>Set in an mpreg-compliant but not omegaverse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Duty and Our Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: When Fili babysits young dwarflings he's doing such a good job it melts Kili's heart, and Fili is completely smitten with the younglings. CUE to Kili revealing he can bear kids and wanting Fili to be the father.
> 
> Found here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5346.html?thread=11229410#t11229410
> 
> Slight note, Kili is referred to as the potential and actual mother of his and Fili's dwarflings, as opposed to calling them both the fathers. I know that weirds some people out, so fair warning now. (That's also where the feminization warned for in the tags comes in.)

When Kili heard the sound of dwarfling laughter, he smiled. Erebor had been absent of that sound for far too long. Kili himself had missed the noise greatly, for dwarven parents had often judged the long journey from the Blue Mountains to Erebor too dangerous to make for small dwarflings in anything but the largest caravans if at all, and such caravans moved very slowly. There were only a few families that had come back yet, meaning only a handful of dwarflings.

His curiosity, therefore, was entirely justified, and he ducked round a corner, no longer heading towards the throne room. He didn’t have long to walk; he followed his ears to the library, of all places, where the doors were ajar. He poked his head in, curious, and what he found was not exactly what he had expected.

Fili, his Fili, his golden Prince, sat on the ground, surrounded by four little dwarflings. Two of them apparently had decided Fili would make a suitable playground. One, a girl, was seated on his shoulder and braced by his arm, the other, a boy, was gripping his shirt and hoisting himself up. One of the remaining two was seated next to him with a piece of paper spread out in front of him, which he was determinedly filling with runes. The fourth was much smaller, little more than an infant, which Fili was holding with one arm close to his chest.

At the sound of the old door dragging open a bit further, Fili looked up and saw Kili. “Ah, atamanel!” he cried, “Would you come take Nyrath? Her brother, I think, wants some attention.”

Kili walked forward slowly, still confused by the situation, and more confused by the sudden heat in his lower belly. He held out his arms for the infant readily enough, though, and once Fili was satisfied that the babe was secured he reached around to his back and pulled the little boy off. He laughed at the outraged shout, and helped the boy settle on his free shoulder, bracing him with his arm. The girl occupying his opposite shoulder watched with a prim amusement. The other boy on the floor did not look up at any of the commotion.

“What is going on here?” Kili finally scraped together the composure to ask.

“Ah, forgive me, I’ve forgotten my manners,” said Fili, eyes twinkling. “May I present Nyr, on my left, and his sister Nyrath, whom you now hold, and their cousins, the lovely Fræg, on my right, and her brother Frar, our young scholar.” The two on Fili’s shoulders waved eagerly, and the boy on the floor looked up to give a nod. “And this,” continued Fili, now addressing the dwarflings, “is Prince Kili, my brother and consort.”

“Wassa cossert?” demanded Nyr.

“Stupid,” said Frar from the floor, “It’s _con-sort_. It means they’re married.”

“M’not stupid, take it back!” Nyr howled immediately, and tried to lunge off Fili’s shoulder at his cousin, but Fili’s arm stopped him.

“Frar, you oughtn’t to make fun of your cousins. Do you suppose Ori makes fun of his brothers, though he has more learning than either of them?” Fili waited for Frar’s shamefaced headshake and smiled a bit. “That’s right. It’s beneath your dignity as a scribe. And Nyr, if you don’t want me to put you back on the ground, you won’t try to leap off my shoulder. Clear?” said Fili, calmly and without anger but with steady authority.

Nyr buried his face in Fili’s hair and muttered his assent. Fili smiled. “Good,” he said, “Then unless there are no further objections, what say we explore a bit, hmm?”

The two little dwarflings on his shoulders cheered, and Fili turned to grin at Kili. “D’you mind watching those two?” he asked, motioning with his chin to Frar, who had turned back to his paper with renewed purpose, and Nyrath, who had yet to awaken in Kili’s arms.

“No, of course not, but—” and that is as far as he got before Fili was standing up, much to the delight of his passengers, and heading off into the depths of the library.

Kili was left with a sleeping baby and a young boy entirely focused on apparently doing lessons. “So, um, Frar, wasn’t it? What’s that you’re working on?”

The little boy gave him a suspicious look, and turned back again to the paper. “The prince gave me some runes to copy. He says that if I practice very hard, maybe I can be Mister Ori’s ap-prentice some day.”

Kili smiled a bit. “Well, you certainly have the dedication for it, Master Frar. And your runes look very neat.”

That got him a shy smile from the boy. “Thank you,” he said. They sat in silence for a few moments before he said anything else, but tentatively, he asked, “Was…was what the prince said true? You’re his, um, his con-sort?”

Kili was a bit surprised by this turn of the conversation, but he answered gamely enough, “Yes, that’s so. I don’t know how much you know about the courtly titles, but he has me instead of a princess, and when he becomes King Under the Mountain, he will have me instead of a Queen. And as you said to your cousin earlier, it means we’re married.”

He endured a look of squinted disbelief. “So you’re his wife?” Frar asked slowly.

Kili blanched. That was a bit more complicated. And had Frar been any older, the question would have been unspeakably rude. Generally, well-mannered dwarves waited for a same-gendered dwarf couple to introduce themselves to indicate what terms to use if such knowledge was shared at all. “Well, there are some that would say so, I think. But we have never used that name between ourselves. Truly, I do not know that we think of one another as more than just Fili and Kili. That is enough for us.”

Judging by the dwarfling’s blank stare, he had lost the boy somewhere in his explanation. Kili tried a conciliatory smile, and continued, “Well, when we have dwarflings of our own, I will be their mama and Fili will be their da. Tell me, do you think he will make a good da?”

At this, the young boy nodded quickly. “Oh yes,” he said, “He was very nice to me. He didn’t make fun of me for wanting to be a scribe, like my uncle does, or say that I should give it up and be practical. And he made Nyr listen to him, and Nyr doesn’t listen to _anyone_. Sometimes not even to his _Mama_. And he didn’t make Fræg sit down and be a lady, like Da tries sometimes, even though she hates it. And he even got Nyrath to sleep!”

And unfortunately, that seemed to be the cue for little Nyrath to awaken. She rather immediately began to cry. There were no suspicious smells or leakage from her diaper, and Kili had not the means to feed her. After shushing her for a few moments, to no avail, Kili stood and began to walk around with her, rocking her gently. Slowly her cries tapered off.

When Kili looked up, he found Frar watching him closely. “What is it?” he asked the boy, not stopping in his walking and rocking.

“So you don’t have any dwarflings yet?” the boy asked.

“No, not yet,” said Kili, somewhat distracted by the sounds of childish shouts getting closer.

“D’you want some?” demanded Frar.

“Yes, of course,” said Kili automatically. “We are the last of the line of Durin, we will need heirs of our own.”

“ _No_ ,” said Frar, rolling his eyes dramatically, “D’you _want_ them?”

And by now Fili had arrived back with the two little ones in tow. Fræg was on the ground now, with her little hand tucked securely in Fili’s larger one. Nyr was trailing behind them, but he gripped the hem of Fili’s long coat.

Kili was abruptly conscious of Fili’s intense regard, and ducked his head so as not to meet his brother’s eyes as he answered, “Yes, I do want them.”

He was, thankfully, saved from further questioning, and from the sudden questions in Fili’s eyes, by the arrival of a dwarrowdam he’d not met before. Nyr ran forward, shouting about what an adventure he’d had. The lady in question was looking from Kili to Fili in confusion and growing recognition.

“Oh, I had thought that Master Ori…that is, not that I don’t appreciate…ah, you are, aren’t you? Your, ah, your highnesses?” Kili tried an approachable smile, but Fili had always been better at purposefully charming people and putting them at ease.

“You must be Mistress Nithi. I’m afraid Master Ori was called away suddenly to attend to his duties as court scribe. Never fear, he first enlisted my help in watching the dwarflings. I assure you, their behavior has been utterly exemplary,” said Fili, giving her that grin that had melted so many hearts, Kili’s included. The dwarrowdam, Mistress Nithi apparently, was no exception to this rule.

“Oh, I just…I meant no offense, your highness, I only hope they were not a bother. They can be…difficult, at times, I know, stubborn and disrespectful and always arguing, I’m very sorry if you’ve had any troubles with them,” she blustered.

Fili chuckled. “Oh, no troubles at all, madam. Your son has the makings of a valiant warrior, and your niece Fræg reminds me very much of my lady mother. And Frar here is quite the young scholar. Indeed, Master Ori seems very fond of him. It is early yet, but I think he would be well suited as an apprentice scribe, and I know Ori would be glad to have him. You might pass along the message to his parents.” Kili smiled a bit to see all three children beam and puff up with pride as Fili mentioned each of them in turn. “And Nyrath was asleep for most of the time I had her. Have you any complaint of her behavior, atamanel?”

At that, Mistress Nithi turned to Kili, looking tentative. “I…I know she can be fussy, she’s so often unsettled, we’re hoping it’s just a phase.”

“Oh, no, she was a bit startled when she woke up without her mam, I think, but she quieted down quickly enough,” said Kili, holding the babe closer to his chest. Fili’s eyes were on him again, and the look on his face was a bit more heated than it really should have been surrounded by children.

“Oh, then I’m glad they weren’t any trouble,” said Mistress Nithi slowly. “Well, then, I am very grateful for your help, your highnesses, but I must take the children back now.” And if she was planning to say any more, she was entirely drowned out by the outraged shouts of Fræg, Frar, and Nyr.

“All right, all right,” said Fili over their protestations. “It is hardly as if we will never meet again. We shall see one another often enough in the halls of Erebor, I think.”

The three stared at him mistrustfully, and Fræg asked solemnly, “Promise?”

“On my honor as an heir of Durin,” Fili returned, equally solemn.

The children seemed to take him at his word, and gave their consent to leave. Mistress Nithi came over to Kili, and reached out for Nyrath. It was harder than Kili had thought it would be to give up the child.

They saw the children and Mistress Nithi out the door, but Fili grabbed Kili’s arm and held him back a moment.

“Did you mean it?” he asked.

“Mean what?”

“About wanting children. Were you serious?” Fili’s eyes were very intense, staring unblinking at Kili.

Kili was taken aback. Had they really never spoken of this at all? How was it Fili did not know Kili’s mind on this topic, as he seemed to on all others? “Yes. Yes, Fili, I’m serious.”

Fili released his breath in a huff. “I’m late to meet Thorin. We _will_ be continuing this conversation later.” Yet he took a moment to press a kiss to Kili’s lips, and murmured, “You looked good with a babe in your arms, nadadith.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Kili to turn his last words over in his mind. Well. Perhaps he would be having his own dwarflings sooner than he had thought.

~*~

In their rooms that night, Fili seemed determined to continue their conversation. “So you _want_ dwarflings? Not just because of the succession?” he asked, standing stiffly before the fire in their hearth, noticeably a few feet away from Kili.

“Is that so odd, nadad? That I would want to have your children? To be a mother?” Kili noticed a brief flash of heat in Fili’s eyes at his words, but Fili pressed on.

“Yes, frankly. You’ve never shown any indication that you wanted anything other than to continue running wild and acting as a dwarven warrior. Which I love you for,” he hastened to add, “I would never see you tamed if I could help it, never see your spirit broken. So yes, it seems a bit odd to me that you suddenly want to settle down.”

“It isn’t breaking my spirit,” said Kili with an incredulous laugh. “I have had an adventure. I have seen battle. I did not find either completely to my taste, though I can see the attraction in both. I will not give up my bow, or my training, when we have children. And I do not deny,” he continued, beginning to walk closer to Fili, “that I have always know that this is part of my duty, our duty, to our line, just as it was our duty to retake our kingdom, just as it was and is our duty to protect our people. But I want to have your children because I love you, and I would like very much to create something from that love.”

Fili looked almost nervous at how close their bodies were. “What, now?” he asked, eyes a bit wide.

“No time like the present,” said Kili mischievously. “I am fertile at the moment. I was planning on turning you away from our bed tonight, but if you’d prefer to conceive a child instead…”

Fili looked down for a long moment, then met Kili’s eyes, now only inches from his own. “Well. I suppose with Dain breathing down our necks, it is our _duty_ , as you said, to ensure the succession,” he said, the hint of a smile ghosting about his lips.

Kili laughed, and pressed closer to Fili until their bodies were flush from knee to chest, and wound his hands in golden hair. They kissed, slow and languid and passionate, and after a few moments Kili pulled his mouth away, just enough to whisper against Fili’s lips, “Come on then, nadadel, put a baby in me.”

Kili felt the tiny hitch of Fili’s hips, a thrust that his brother had ruthlessly suppressed, and he laughed again, delighted. He walked slowly over to their massive bed, pausing to pull off his shirt and unlace his trousers, pushing down his smallclothes with them. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled to see Fili’s eyes, dark with lust, running over his naked body. He watched, enraptured, as his older brother stalked across the room with a predator’s grace, pulling off his own shirt on the way.

Fili pressed up against Kili’s back, hands coming to rest on Kili’s hips. Kili shuddered to feel Fili’s broad bare chest against his back, and even more to feel the roughness of Fili’s clothed erection sliding against the cleft of his ass.

Kili smirked and laid his hands over Fili’s, dragging them forward so they rested low on his belly. He leaned against Fili’s chest and tipped his head back slightly to rest it against Fili’s shoulder.

“Think of it,” he breathed, remembering the earlier heat in Fili’s eyes, “my belly round with your seed. It would be clear to everyone that you’ve had me, that I’m yours.”

Fili’s hips shifted slightly, dragging his still-clothed cock slowly over Kili’s skin. He pressed his hands slightly against Kili’s stomach, then slid one down to grasp at Kili’s erection. Kili gasped, but continued.

“And you remember,” he said, his breath beginning to stutter, “how I looked today, with the babe in my arms? In a year, that will be _your_ babe I’m mothering.”

Fili growled and Kili found himself spun around and kissed fiercely. Fili seemed to devour his mouth, teeth grazing his lips and tongue insistently possessing his mouth. Fili’s hands gripped hard at Kili’s hips while Kili wound his arms around Fili’s neck.

With a great heave, Fili literally threw Kili onto the bed. Kili laughed and settled on his back, propped up on his elbows. He watched hungrily as Fili pushed off his trousers and smallclothes and crawled up the bed until he was kneeling above Kili. He stared for a long moment at Kili’s naked body spread out beneath him, and Kili stretched, luxuriating in the attention.

Fili’s ferocity from a few moment before had Kili convinced that Fili would waste no time in getting down to business, and so was surprised when Fili did not focus his attention immediately between Kili’s legs. Instead, Fili kissed his mouth, much more gently this time, and trailed kisses down his neck, while gently running his hands down his sides, almost but not quite tickling.

“F-Fili?” Kili asked with a gasp.

Fili chuckled. “You drive me mad, you know. But how am I meant to ever look my son in the eye, knowing I created him by despoiling his mother?” He grinned at Kili’s shout of outrage at his choice of words. “And anyway,” Fili continued, stroking a hand down Kili’s abdomen in apology, “You said you wanted our children to come from love. I think it appropriate, then, for us to conceive this first child through lovemaking rather than fucking.”

“Oh,” Kili said in a small voice, facing heating up with a blush. Fili held his gaze as he caressed Kili’s body with his hands and only broke it when he turned his attentions to drawing as many pleasured gasps and moans as he could from his younger brother.

Kili wasn’t about to let Fili have all the fun, though. But while he did love to be taken like this, lying flat on his back and able to look up at Fili’s body and into Fili’s eyes, his own options for touching were more limited than Fili’s from this position, though he reached as best he could to bestow his own caresses. He compensated by wrapping his legs around Fili’s waist and squeezing.

Fili laughed. “Getting impatient?” he asked, while his hand finally landed on Kili’s prick. Kili threw his head back and moaned.

“C’mon, Fee,” he panted, “The point of tonight isn’t for me to get off. It’s for you to come inside me. And you can’t do that if you aren’t inside me. _Now_.”

He watched as Fili fumbled for the oil on their bedside table, and then finally, _finally_ , there was a finger inside of him. He was eager and used to the intrusion besides, so another joined it quickly, and in no time he was keening and begging Fili to get on with it again.

When the fingers pulled out he whined at the loss, but hitched his knees to his chest in anticipation. He could feel the blunt head of Fili’s cock at his entrance, and bore down as Fili entered slowly and smoothly. It felt as though it took forever, and Kili felt the same wonderment he had every time since their first, that he and Fili could be so closely joined, that Fili should feel so perfect inside his body, as though they were made to fit together in this way.

When Fili was fully seated inside Kili, he took a moment to allow them both to adjust. Kili was whimpering, entirely beyond words, arms wrapped tight around Fili’s shoulders and legs released to wrap around Fili’s waist as best he could. When his grip finally slacked, and when Fili finally felt some give in the vice around his cock, he began to thrust. At first it was slowly, tiny movements of his hips, only pulling out an inch or so. Then as Kili relaxed further, he made longer strokes, urged on by the broken moans and cries from Kili.

For Kili, the pleasure was intense. He loved the sensation of being filled and owned. He loved the feeling of Fili holding him down and taking pleasure from his body. He loved the white-hot sparks that danced up his spine when Fili managed to brush his prostate. And tonight of all nights he loved the knowledge that when Fili spilled inside him, he would be leaving a piece of himself behind, a piece of himself that would become a part of Kili.

These pleasures, from the physical act and from the knowledge of what it meant, mounted inexorably in Kili, and it was not long before he was climaxing between their bodies with a desperate wail.

Fili managed a few more thrusts into his lax and over sensitized body, causing Kili to moan helplessly. He, too, finished soon, and Kili gave a happy sign when he felt his brother’s hot release inside him. Fili made to pull out, but froze when Kili grabbed his wrist.

“Just…just stay, for a moment,” Kili whispered, feeling oddly shy. “I don’t want…well, I think it would be best to, um, be careful of spilling.”

Fili looked confused for a moment, but understanding dawned quickly enough. “All right,” he said agreeably, and laid carefully atop Kili, trying not to crush him, while Kili reveled in the security of having his lover’s weight holding him down. He stroked Fili’s hair as Fili stroked along his side for a few long moments, and when Fili was too soft to remain within him, he helped Kili to roll over on his stomach to try to make sure as little seed as possible slipped out.

“D’you think it took?” Fili asked softly, grabbing someone’s discarded smallclothes off the floor next to the bed to clean them both up as best as he could, then cuddling close to Kili’s side and draping an arm over his shoulders.

“Dunno,” Kili responded, fast heading towards sleep. “Might want to try again tomorrow. Just to make sure.”

“Well. That would be the responsible, dutiful thing to do, wouldn’t it?” said Fili with a smile, now running his hand up and down Kili’s back comfortingly.

“Mm-hmm,” agreed Kili, now half-asleep. He was vaguely aware of Fili chuckling and drawing the blanket over their naked bodies, but he felt it when Fili pressed a kiss against his temple.

“Good night, atamanel. Good night to both of you, I hope.”

~*~

*5 years later*

Kili stood in the entrance hall of Erebor, keeping a sharp eye on his son. He had warned Frerin very seriously that he must stay close to Kili if he wanted to go greet his Da, but the dwarfling seemed to have inherited both his and Fili’s senses of mischief, and so was constantly getting into trouble.

Thankfully, they did not have long to wait. Very soon, the ponies carrying the diplomatic contingent that had been visiting Mirkwood the past couple months were entering the great gates of Erebor and their riders were dismounting, among them a very familiar and very distinctive head of golden hair.

“DA!!” cried Frerin, running forward as quickly as his fat little legs would go.

Fili looked up and grin, stepping forward to meet his son and tossing him over his head before tucking him close. “Ah, my little prince, I hardly recognize you you’ve grown so much! But where’s your Mama?”

Kili stepped forward to greet Fili, unable to contain his own grin. He loved the way Fili’s eyes lit up when he finally caught sight of Kili, how eagerly Fili approached him, how fiercely he kissed him in greeting. Kili was vaguely aware of Frerin protesting their kiss, and so was unsurprised when Fili broke away to set their son once more on the ground.

After Fili had admonished Frerin to stay close, and not go near the ponies, he turned once more to Kili, slipping one arm around his waist and splaying his other had possessively over the pronounced curve of Kili’s belly.

“It would appear both of my children have grown in my absence,” he muttered, leaning his forehead against Kili’s.

“Children are wont to do so,” Kili agreed with a grin. “Tell me, what did I miss in Mirkwood? Were the elves insulted by my absence?”

Fili groaned. “Thranduil being insulting, Legolas being absent as much as possible, and absolutely no change to the trading agreement, though we did at least agree to extend it. You timed this pregnancy on purpose to avoid the trip, didn’t you?”

Kili laughed. “Now why would I do that? Just because I got to stay home with our son while everyone around me indulged my every wish due to my _delicate condition_ is no reason to take out your frustrations with the elves on me.”

Fili rolled his eyes and pulled away, calling Frerin back to his side. He started off down the corridor, guiding Kili with a hand on his lower back as they both watched their son run off ahead of them.

“D’you suppose Thorin will agree to watch him for a bit? I think after having to deal with elves, I deserve a proper homecoming.”

Kili grinned and flushed a bit at the heat in Fili’s words and gaze. “Well, I’m sure that if he won’t, we can find someone who will. Ori, perhaps.”

They shared a quiet laugh, and followed their son to the heart of their kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Neo-Khuzdul used:
> 
> atamanel-endearment meaning breath of all breaths  
> nadad-brother  
> nadadith-little brother  
> nadadel-best of brothers
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
